Oneiroi
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Saga/Kanon (Twincest), lemon. Todos temos desejos inconfessos. Quando insistimos em ocultá-los durante o dia, nossa mente os liberta durante a noite. Fic escrita para o Primeiro Amigo Secreto do Palaestra de Valentine's Day, presente para Human Being.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Saga/Kanon (Twincest), lemon. Todos temos desejos inconfessos. Quando insistimos em ocultá-los durante o dia, nossa mente os liberta durante a noite. Fic escrita para o Primeiro Amigo Secreto do Palaestra de Valentine's Day, presente para **Human Being**.

* * *

Aiaiai, o que dizer? Bom, eu podia pegar qualquer outro casal, admito x.x Mas né, é presente, então lá vai a Lune se meter a escrever o OTP da dona Human Being e ter uma crise de autoconfiança no processo u.u'' Eu mutilei o primeiro capítulo, você não tem noção... era muito mais encheção de linguiça! XD

Essa é a primeira fic Saga/Kanon que escrevo, daí sai um PWP lindamente viajado pra alguém que gosta de algo mais realista x.x'' Juro que não andei usando os incensos do Shaka! (Entendedores entenderão -q). Enfim, a responsa é grande, ainda mais em se tratando do casal favorito de uma ficwriter que admiro pra caramba. De qualquer forma, espero que goste n.n É simples, mas de coração.

Capítulos são curtinhos, só separei porque... sei lá o.o'' Vemo-nos nas notas finais do último capítulo!

P.S.: "Oneiroi" significa "Sonhos" em grego. Eu sei lá por que quis colocar esse título. Nasceu antes da fic, pra terem uma noção (eu que sofro pra caramba pra pensar em um), então tinha de ser esse mesmo. Preciso examinar os vapores que saem do meu chuveiro, foi durante um banho que isso tudo veio x.x

* * *

**ONEIROI**

**I**

Às vezes se esquece de que um final feliz não é apenas o encerramento de uma história, mas o prenúncio de outra.

Quando Atena se sagrou vitoriosa contra Hades, viu-se diante de um panorama inédito: jamais havia sobrevivido a um desses eventos em todas as suas prévias encarnações. Portanto, nunca tivera de lidar com o rombo gerado por tantas baixas em suas fileiras.

Como deusa da guerra e da estratégia e legítima vitoriosa da Guerra Santa, Atena convocou os deuses para uma reunião no Olimpo. Ali, diante de um – hesitantemente – orgulhoso pai, exigiu algo que jamais tivera em todos aqueles séculos de vitórias incessantes: um espólio de guerra... o retorno à vida de todos os seus guerreiros.

Tal ineditismo provocou revolta entre alguns deuses presentes à reunião. Trazer um humano de volta à vida já era algo impensável... que diriam de um exército inteiro? Mas Atena se manteve firme em sua decisão. Desde a elite dourada até o último dos aprendizes, todos deveriam estar de volta à Terra para reerguerem seu Santuário.

Ártemis foi especialmente difícil de se deixar convencer. Alegara que os cavaleiros de ouro, cujas almas se encontravam naquele momento seladas, ousaram se rebelar contra um deus. Mas Atena foi implacável:

- Os cavaleiros de ouro se ergueram contra Hades em meu nome – Disse em voz serena, porém firme – Hades ousou transcender seus domínios milenares para tentar tomar a Terra que é de _minha_ responsabilidade. Ergueram-se contra um deus, sim, mas lutando pela deusa de sua devoção. Ora, se lutavam por sua deusa, não podem ser punidos! Venci e eles merecem ser recompensados, e não castigados por impiedade!

Atena se voltou ao deus dos deuses.

- Meu pai... concede a mim este pequeno presente – O tom suavizado – Durante eras batalhei contra teu irmão, insatisfeito com tua decisão sobre o lugar do Universo que coube a ele. Fiz valer tua vontade defendendo o que me pertencia. Preciso de meus seguidores de volta. Depois de incontáveis vitórias, esta é a primeira vez que reúno este conselho para pedir um espólio, uma recompensa por manter o equilíbrio que desejaste para o Universo. Aguardo tua decisão soberana, à espera de que seja feita justiça para tua filha.

Ártemis bufou; Hera cruzou os braços, irritadiça e Ares apenas rolou os olhos, impaciente. Já Poseidon deu um sorrisinho ligeiramente divertido. Não era segredo ali que Zeus prezava imensamente por sua filha sábia e guerreira, ainda que esta se apresentasse na forma mortal de Saori Kido. A Kamui divina brilhava altivamente, recém-saída da Guerra Santa.

- Pois bem, é justo – Disse por fim o soberano do Olimpo com um suspiro – Sabes que ainda não compreendo tamanho fascínio pelos mortais, Atena... – Afrodite deu uma risadinha desdenhosa e Hera fechou ainda mais o semblante, compreendendo a zombaria indireta da deusa do amor – Mas que assim seja. Hermes, vai e toma as providências necessárias.

Atena sorriu e lhe fez uma respeitosa reverência antes de retornar à Terra. Hermes assentiu com um sorriso e partiu evidentemente satisfeito – além de simpatizar com a deusa da estratégia, divertia-se horrores com o desgosto de sua madrasta.

Quando os primeiros raios de Sol, após a assembleia divina, tocaram o Santuário semidestruído, Saga de Gêmeos abriu os olhos.

**00000**

O turbilhão de lembranças indefinidas o atordoava. Dessa forma, era mais prudente continuar deitado onde estava, por enquanto. Aos poucos foi tomando percepção de si mesmo. O piso gelado de pedra sob si. Havia um tecido leve cobrindo seu corpo – uma túnica ou mortalha, talvez? – e a brisa fria do alvorecer fazendo sua pele se arrepiar um pouco.

Sua visão entrou em foco, revelando sobre si um céu arroxeado com poucas estrelas, paulatinamente ofuscadas pelo Sol que ascendia no horizonte.

Com algum esforço, sentou-se, reconhecendo mal e mal o Templo de Atena destruído. Olhando ao redor, viu dezenas de corpos estendidos sobre o pátio; alguns ainda inconscientes, outros aos poucos reagindo. Pôde divisar, aqui e ali, companheiros da elite dourada.

Aos poucos a mente confusa de Saga foi se normalizando, _flashes_ anteriores retornando à memória. Sua vida pregressa, sua missão como espectro, a alma selada como castigo divino... e uma luz que o cegava.

Então... Atena conseguira? _Estavam de volta_?

Olhou novamente ao redor. Via Aldebaran ajudar um ligeiramente atordoado Mu a se levantar, para quase cair novamente ao ser agarrado por um garotinho às lágrimas de felicidade pelo retorno de seu mestre. Via soldados rasos, os primeiros a morrer na Guerra Santa, apalparem incrédulos seus corpos reconstituídos. Via Aiolos – céus, ainda aparentava quatorze anos! – ao lado de um inconsciente e já homem feito Aiolia, alisando-lhe os cabelos com carinho, nitidamente ansioso pelo despertar de seu irmão caçula.

Pelo canto dos olhos viu Shion, para a sua surpresa com a mesmíssima aparência jovem de quando era espectro. Conversava ainda um pouco desnorteado com um Dohko tão remoçado quanto ele.

Esbarrou em uma mão junto a si e baixou os olhos, finalmente vendo o corpo que estivera estendido a seu lado. O corpo idêntico ao seu, as feições gêmeas adormecidas. Parecia sereno.

Então Kanon também estava de volta. Redimido, devoto de Atena. Não imaginava um final tão feliz para tantas desventuras.

Enfim parecia que poderiam viver em paz, finalmente. Tinha a abençoada oportunidade de recomeçar. Regozijou-se intimamente, certo de que sua vida de melancolia, culpa e ressentimentos mudaria a partir dali.

**00000**

Em seis meses, todos unidos por um único objetivo, reconstruíram todo o Santuário. Era inegável que a ajuda financeira da Fundação Graad ajudara substancialmente, mas Atena não deixou de agradecer, em um discurso emocionado, a todos os seus seguidores – do aspirante ao próprio Patriarca – que trabalharam incansavelmente para reerguer os templos, as arenas de treinamento e até mesmo Rodório, parcialmente destruída durante a invasão dos espectros.

Aos poucos, a rotina foi voltando ao normal para os guerreiros de Atena. Treinamentos, missões aqui e ali, orientação de aprendizes. Como dissera Dohko certa vez, aquele cotidiano lembrava um pouco o de sua juventude, com Atena junto a eles; no entanto, a ausência da tensão de uma Guerra Santa iminente deixava o ar muito mais leve.

Estava dividindo a casa de Gêmeos com o irmão, mas desta vez sem segredos. Obviamente todos sabiam da existência de Kanon. Era pra ser uma convivência maravilhosa, dois irmãos que se reencontraram no Bem depois de tantos anos... no entanto, não era exatamente aquela a ideia de "final feliz" que Saga imaginara ao ser trazido de volta.

Depois de algumas semanas um pouco taciturno, polido, até distante, Kanon aos poucos foi retornando ao seu estado normal. A expressão livre, as frases argutas, até um velho hábito de implicar com a seriedade do irmão mais velho. Mas, ainda que implicante, os _toques_ retornaram aos poucos.

A princípio sutis, como uma mão no ombro ou um tapa amigável nas costas. Mas aos poucos os toques se prolongavam, os "abraços de ombro" se tornavam abraços verdadeiros, até por fim a barreira do distanciamento de ambos ser rompida por Kanon em um abraço incomumente afetuoso e caloroso para seu padrão despojado.

Saga sentira falta daqueles abraços, isso ele jamais negaria. Sempre se sentira bem, desde criança, junto ao irmão. No entanto, aquele abraço tão íntimo parecia despertar _aquilo_ em seu interior.

O que era _aquilo_? Saga não se permitia dar um nome àquele sentimento torpe. Apenas sabia que _aquilo_ havia sido a obsessão que acabou por culminar em seu atentado contra Atena, logo após prender o irmão no cabo Sounion. Que havia sido _aquilo_ que o atormentara noites e noites a fio, buscando, _desejando_... o quê? Ou _a quem_? Saga sabia, mas não ousava permitir que tal resposta aflorasse à própria consciência.

Mas quando a consciência dorme, o desejo encontra vias livres para vir à tona na mente de seu carcereiro...

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	2. II

**II**

* * *

_O God! can I not save__  
__One from the pitiless wave?__  
__Is all that we see or seem__  
__But a dream within a dream?_

(Edgar Allan Poe)

* * *

Estava ali novamente, nu em seu quarto diante do enorme espelho. Tantas vezes, durante aqueles anos todos, estivera lá que nem se surpreendia mais.

Viu seu reflexo sorrir-lhe, embora ele próprio estivesse sério. Também não se surpreendeu. Tudo era possível em sonhos, afinal.

Viu seu "reflexo" passar pela superfície do espelho e se postar diante dele. Dois corpos idênticos, nus. Mas daquela vez o rosto do outro não se contorceu em um esgar de fúria, como nas outras vezes. E suas próprias mãos não foram ao encontro da garganta convidativa, incontroláveis e violentas.

Não. Kanon continuou sorrindo, o toque de malícia que apenas ele parecia possuir, mas não havia mais ódio e medo em seu semblante. E as próprias mãos de Saga, outrora irascíveis, continuavam ao longo de seu próprio corpo, plenamente rendidas à sua própria consciência.

Então ele estava no controle de seu próprio sonho pela primeira vez, certo? Podia se virar, vestir-se e sair dali... ou então engatar alguma conversa com o irmão, um tópico banal e seguro, e não dar chances _àquilo_...

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, o gêmeo se adiantou, puxando-o para si. Era aquele abraço íntimo de antes. Bem... não exatamente o mesmo, já que estavam nus ali. Nus e totalmente colados.

- Kanon, acho melhor não...

Foi calado por lábios sedentos sobre os seus. Não havia a violência, a raiva, a vontade de ferir dos sonhos do passado; todavia, era um beijo inegavelmente voraz. Sentiu Kanon apertar-se a ele com mais vontade, a língua dominadora em sua boca, as mãos deslizando por seu corpo como se necessitassem explorar algo tão idêntico a ele próprio.

Havia começado de forma parecida, mas aquele sonho não era nem de longe igual aos outros em seu desenvolvimento. Embora tivesse consciência de que aquilo não era real, tudo parecia tão realista... cada sensação era tão _deliciosamente vívida_...! O roçar das peles, o calor, a ereção firme pressionada contra a sua...

Que loucura! Era um sonho erótico com o próprio irmão! Pensara que tivesse superado aquelas fantasias assustadoras, mas havia se enganado. E céus, parecia tão bom! Perguntou-se se seu corpo verdadeiro, dormindo sobre a cama, não ostentaria, ele mesmo, uma ereção tão pulsante e desejosa quanto seu "eu onírico" agora possuía.

- Você quer... – A voz rouca ao seu ouvido. Por todos os deuses, aquela voz arrepiou Saga até a alma.

- Mas nós não...

- _Você quer_ – Reafirmou com firmeza, a mão envolvendo o pênis rijo e fazendo Saga ofegar – Você _pode_ agora, Saga...

Kanon sabia como tocá-lo. Na verdade, sabia como seu corpo funcionava, pois era como se estivesse tocando a si próprio. E... bom, era um sonho, não era?

- Eu... posso... – sentia o ritmo da masturbação aumentar, o gêmeo lamber e mordiscar seu pescoço e seus ombros, as próprias pernas começando a tremer.

- Você quer, você pode e você _vai_...

Saga percebia estar sendo guiado para trás, para a própria cama. Diferentemente de outrora, aquela era realmente a cama de seu templo, simples, de solteiro. Não que naquele momento sentisse falta da cama vasta e macia a que tivera acesso enquanto Patriarca... a bem da verdade, mais importante que o colchão era aquele roçar delicioso entre os corpos...

- Eu disse que devíamos comprar camas maiores... – murmurou o caçula enquanto explorava o peito forte de Saga com a boca.

- Ah... assim está ótimo... – gemeu Saga em resposta, puxando-o mais para si – Não preciso de mais que isso...

Saga ouviu a risadinha marota de seu irmão.

- Tem razão, tem razão! Quanto menor, mais juntos podemos ficar...

E se esfregou provocante no irmão, arrancando-lhe um impropério lânguido. Céus, como um sonho poderia ser tão bom?

_Errado_. A palavra brincava de se esconder na consciência entorpecida de Saga enquanto via Kanon se regalar explorando seu corpo. Mas aquele tabu não conseguia bloquear as sensações indescritíveis que seu irmão lhe provocava. A consciência culpada não o impedia de lhe puxar os cabelos, gemer o nome de seu gêmeo, pedir por ele.

Daquela vez sua fantasia incestuosa não envolveria subjugar o caçula a seus desejos torpes. Daquela vez, queria pertencer a ele. Deixar-se levar por aquele pecado delicioso, intenso e que tinha feições idênticas às suas.

Reuniu forças e sentou-se na cama, arrancando uma risadinha divertida do irmão.

- Decidiu brincar, _maninho_?

Aquele mundo era o dele. Era o sonho _dele_. Não poderia ficar parado como uma donzela enquanto Kanon fazia o "serviço".

Era sujo sonhar com o próprio irmão naqueles termos? Diriam que sim. Talvez o próprio Kanon o repudiasse por aquilo na realidade. Mas que se danasse! Depois lidaria com os conflitos de consciência. Ali, em seu sonho, em sua própria realidade, iria se entregar sem pudores à fome que o afligia naquele momento.

Outro beijo furioso, desta vez iniciado por Saga. Sentou-se no colo de Kanon, extasiado com o contato íntimo e _pecaminoso _entre os dois, beijando-lhe queixo, ombro, curvando-se para alcançar o tórax definido. Suspirava com a pele em sua boca... o sonho tão vívido que conseguia degustar até o suor salgado.

Movia-se devagar no colo do irmão, provocando, roçando as ereções idênticas em calibre e rigidez. Ouvir Kanon gemer em seu ouvido era uma prazerosa recompensa. Sentiu as mãos firmes alisarem suas nádegas, um dedo ameaçando se aventurar por outras paragens...

Ali, o sonho se tornou um turbilhão confuso. Sabia que deveria sentir um incômodo com aquela invasão inédita, mas ao que parecia sua mente tinha um interessante filtro para sonhos eróticos. Era bom saber.

Dedos substituídos por um pênis rijo e pulsante, a sensação de estranhamento mas a dor ausente mostrando a Saga que sim, era apenas um sonho. Um sonho insano, sensual, vulcânico como o homem que se arremetia contra ele em estocadas firmes, intensas, embrenhando uma mão entre os corpos quentes para satisfazer a ereção relegada do mais velho.

- _Por favor, Kanon... irmão...!_

O que pedia? Que fosse mais rápido? Que fosse mais forte? Que fizessem mais vezes? Sua mente e o próprio cenário de seu sonho pareciam se desvanecer enquanto Saga cavalgava deliciosamente seu próprio irmão... não conseguia verbalizar mais nada, queria mais _Kanon_, apenas isso...

_Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, KANON!_

Seu mundo veio abaixo, seu corpo inteiro pareceu derreter em um uníssono de gritos em júbilo lascivo...

... e abriu os olhos.

Viu-se sozinho em sua cama, suado e sujo de seu próprio prazer, as mãos ferrenhamente agarradas aos lençóis em um último esforço de evitar que Kanon escapasse por entre seus dedos.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	3. III

**III**

Kanon suspirou, levantando-se da cama e indo até o banheiro. Um ligeiro sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Ainda bem que havia optado por dormir nu naquela noite insuportavelmente quente, ou teria sujado seu calção. Manchou os lençóis, paciência. Era algo que não costumava lhe acontecer com muita frequência desde seus tempos de adolescente, mas aquela noite tinha sido especial.

Enquanto se lavava dos resquícios de sêmen, não pôde conter um suspiro de satisfação. Que sonho! Não se lembrava de um sonho erótico tão vívido, tão prazeroso, tão intenso. Bastava fechar os olhos para que sua mente lhe devolvesse a visão deliciosa de Saga pulando febril em seu colo, os lábios entreabertos por onde se podiam ouvir arquejos, súplicas, gemidos e palavras indecorosas que ninguém imaginaria que seu irmão pudesse conhecer.

Na penumbra do banheiro, deliciando-se com a água fresca em seu corpo, sentiu seu membro dar uma pontada com as recordações. Já não era nenhum rapazote de dezesseis anos para se reerguer em tão pouco tempo, mas o apelo daquelas cenas era inegável.

E Saga _havia chamado por ele_. Tinha certeza absoluta! Conhecia plenamente a comunhão que tinha com seu gêmeo e percebeu perfeitamente o cosmos de seu irmão buscando pelo seu. Soltou uma risadinha solitária em seu banheiro. Imaginou que naquele mesmo momento Saga talvez estivesse em seu próprio banheiro, também se lavando.

Seria bastante interessante se tivessem tido o mesmo sonho, hum?

Sim, talvez Saga se sentisse atormentado por desejar seu próprio irmão. Talvez precisasse de um tempo, agora que viviam enfim juntos e em paz, para digerir aquele sentimento que Kanon sabia que existia. E estaria ali, aguardando que o irmão se rendesse ao próprio coração, de braços – _e pernas_, pensou divertido – abertos.

Culpa? Vergonha? Receio? Não mesmo.

Kanon era um homem livre. Falava o que pensava, pensava o que desejava, servia a quem seu coração desejava servir. Já havia se culpado por trair Atena e por instigar seu irmão ao mal... perto de tal sofrimento, temer a reação da sociedade a um relacionamento tão _atípico_ não passava de tolice. Incesto? Sim, senhor. Irmão gêmeo? Com certeza!

Narcisista, deveria admitir. Como desejar um homem idêntico a si mesmo sem o ser em algum grau? Riu baixinho novamente. Afrodite de Peixes jamais conseguiria tal façanha.

Mas não era apenas desejo. Desde criança Saga havia sido seu porto seguro em um mundo que parecia dizer constantemente a ele que não deveria existir. Depois de idas e vindas, de tragédias e redenções, os laços com o irmão adquiriram uma intensidade absurda, uma comunhão de almas que não conseguiria experimentar com nenhuma outra pessoa.

Kanon o desejava loucamente, sim, mas porque sentia um calor que ia além das peles quando o abraçava. Nasceram unidos, estavam fadados a serem unidos eternamente. Já não havia sido suficientemente provado, durante todos aqueles anos, que a separação de ambos só trazia infelicidade?

Se dependesse dele, invadiria sem delongas o quarto do irmão mais velho e o amaria até amanhecer. Mas seria paciente. Sabia que Saga precisava de um tempo para lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Enquanto isso, estaria a seu lado como um _bom irmão_, dando-lhe todo o apoio de que necessitasse. E, claro, transmitindo-lhe todo o afeto que sentia de forma a deixá-lo confiante...

... e de forma a poder tocá-lo mais vezes, que Kanon não era de ferro.

Deu de ombros e deixou o banheiro, indo se deitar novamente. Mordeu de leve o lábio para conter um sorriso entre divertido e ansioso. Tinha a _intuição_ de que o próximo abraço não seria iniciado por ele...

* * *

_**That's all, folks**_**!**

**Três capítulos de uma fic bem curtinha, vai entender... x.x'' Era pra ser uma _oneshot_, mas acabei achando melhor separar pra dar o efeito desejado (Mercúrio retrógrado em Gêmeos, gente, não me perguntem porque eu não sei explicar x.x) O primeiro foi uma pequena ambientação... o segundo foi a fic propriamente dita (é, eu ia escrever só o sonho x.x'' [apanha]) e este capítulo seria uma espécie de epílogo, mesmo. No final, foi frustrantemente curto, mas achei que ia encher linguiça demais... x.x**

**Espero que tenham apreciado. Três capítulos contendo dois terços de linguiça e um _lemon_ meio chocho pra temperar. É, eu sou um fracasso na cozinha, _anyway_... x.x [apanha]**

**Human Being e galera leitora, espero de coração que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho! _Kissus_!**

**Lune Kuruta**

**(16/02/2013)**


End file.
